


A Tribute to Voyeuristic Tendencies by Darthelwig

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Once his amusement died down, Tony paused the tape and stared at the screen in front of him. He found the culprit. He should leave. And yet, he couldn’t get Miss Maximoff’s panic out of his mind. Her relief once she heard the timeframe.Was he really going to pry?Tony settled more comfortably into his chair. Yes. Yes, he was.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 56
Kudos: 39





	A Tribute to Voyeuristic Tendencies by Darthelwig

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voyeuristic Tendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523235) by [Darthelwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig). 



> Sooo, I just want to say that I really love Darthelwig's series and I couldn't get this out of my mind so here it is.
> 
> If you haven't read the series yet, do yourself a favor and go, go, go, lol. You can come back here later :D
> 
> P.S. I have Darthelwig's permission for posting this tribute
> 
> Link to the series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1069145

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, doing his best to drown out the sound of the Avengers squabbling like children in front of him.

This was one of the reasons he didn’t drop by that often. He could do without everyone jumping at each other’s throats. He knew they liked each other most of the time, but they also liked to push each other’s buttons and Tony was getting too old for that.

“Are you done?”, he asked, opening his eyes once the voices had died down.

“Well, almost”, Sam replied, drawing Tony’s attention towards him. “I was going to ask Steve to look through the surveillance tapes once he’s back, but since you’re here… Someone has been stealing my food”.

Tony couldn’t stop his stare from turning blank at Sam’s words. Why did it matter? They had his funding, they could afford more food than any of them could eat in a lifetime…

Sam seemed to interpret his silence correctly since he went on to explain. “It’s not about _food_. It’s about principle. Only _my_ food is going missing and I want to know who is holding a grudge against me”.

Tony let his eyes flicker across the people seated in the conference room, stopping them involuntarily on the two Avengers who had been filling his thoughts much more than they should have. Much more than he cared to admit.

His attention was drawn to the slightly panicked look Miss Maximoff gave the android, who seemed to convey no reaction except for an almost imperceptible twitch of his lip. Did the little Witch hold a weird grudge against the Falcon? Or was there something else she didn’t want him to see?

Tony felt his pulse quicken as he turned back to Sam and joined his palms on the table in front of him.

“Alright, I’ll check the tapes. Can you just tell me the approximate timeframe?”

“Well, I put a yoghurt with my name in the fridge around 8 last night and today morning it was gone”.

Tony nodded, eyes once again flickering towards Wanda, and was almost certain she let out a silent sigh of relief at Sam’s words.

Tony quickly excused himself and headed towards the surveillance room. He managed to keep firm control of his pace. All he was going to do was find the thief anyway. No reason for him to run there.

Once he was inside the room, he settled into the chair and instructed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to rewind to 7:30 PM. He increased the speed and watched his teammates move in and out of the kitchen.

There was Sam, at 8:15, putting his food in the fridge. He continued going forwards until his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. 1:13 AM. Fridge doors opening without anyone in sight.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., rewind to 1:12:54 and zoom in to the fridge”, he commanded, not quite believing his eyes.

“Ah”, he exclaimed once F.R.I.D.A.Y. did what he asked. There were ants. Hundreds of tiny ants that were climbing the fridge, opening the doors and going to the very back of the fridge to target Sam’s food specifically.

Tony was laughing almost hysterically as he watched the ants carry the yoghurt across the floor and out of the sight of the camera. That settled it. It was either some incredibly intelligent ants, or someone who had the means to control them. Was there an Ant-Guy? Perhaps Sam would know. If not, he’d look further into it.

Once his amusement died down, he paused the tape and stared at the screen in front of him. He found the culprit. He should leave. And yet, he couldn’t get Miss Maximoff’s panic out of his mind. Her relief once she heard the timeframe.

Was he really going to pry?

Tony settled more comfortably into his chair. Yes. Yes, he was.

He thought about the appropriate timeframe to check. He doubted the little Witch and her man-droid would do anything in public during daytime. Yes, nights were his safest bet. Since it wasn’t last night, the most logical guess would be to check the night before.

He instructed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to rewind to the appropriate date and started fast forwarding again, fingers fiddling anxiously through his goatee. He watched Rhodey and Sam come in for quick evening snacks at 10:45 and the Widow stop by for some water around midnight until the kitchen quieted down completely.

The anticipation was killing him. Tony was starting to have his doubts until at 3:41 AM Miss Maximoff walked in, dressed in nothing but tiny shorts and a tank top.

Tony exhaled loudly and instructed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to return the settings back to normal speed. The room suddenly felt too hot for him and he slowly took off his jacket, loosening his tie in the process.

He watched entranced as she put the water in the kettle to boil, wondering when his robo-son would appear. He wasn’t disappointed, as not even a minute later he entered the kitchen, phasing straight through the counter on the way to wrap his arms around the little Witch from behind.

Vision started nibbling on her neck and Tony felt himself grow harder in his trousers. She arched her head, giving him better access, and Tony cursed the fact that there was no audio.

No matter. Her sounds were already engrained in his brain from all the previous times he found them.

His eyes flickered to the door to make sure it was closed. It was. He slowly started to unbutton his pants. Only him and Steve had access to the surveillance room, and Steve was away. No one would disturb him.

Tony brought his attention back to the screen in front of him and cupped himself through his boxers.

What would the android use this time to give her pleasure? His fingers? His tongue? Both?

There was suddenly a flash of red that sent Vision flying backwards, into the counter, and Tony wondered briefly why he didn’t just phase through it. The look of pure hunger and desire on the android’s face, without a hint of fear, and the absolutely devious smile Miss Maximoff gave him made his cock throb painfully.

What he would do to be on the receiving end of that smile…

Tony was wracking his brain with possible scenarios, given that Vision’s hands seemed to be bound to the counter with the Witch’s magic, until the next thing she did almost made him come in his boxers.

Miss Maximoff sunk to her knees in front of the man-droid and Tony was shocked to see a bulge in his pants.

Was he seriously going to watch the Witch suck his robo-son off? Tony hadn’t even thought he had the required part, for crying out loud!

Tony groaned as he watched her delicate fingers unbutton Vision’s pants and slide them to his ankles. The sight of the milky skin of her hand connecting with his red and vibranium shaft was so erotic it was almost too much for Tony to bear.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, needing a break in order to hold off his orgasm until the end of their little session. When he opened them he found Vision was doing the same. Eyes closed, lips parted and hands gripping the counter so hard Tony was surprised his superhuman strength didn’t leave marks on it.

God, if that was how her touch was affecting the android, how would it affect him? He shuddered at the thought.

He felt a drop of sweat slide down his temple. The heat was definitely becoming unbearable. Did someone turn on the heating?

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., temperature”, he demanded, and her answer let him know that the only sizzling thing in the room was the scene playing out in front of him. He took off the rest of his clothes and threw them over the table in order to alleviate the heat, leaving only his boxers on. It didn’t help much.

Tony let his eyes settle on the Witch again, who was now nuzzling her nose against Vision’s erection, slowly making her way downwards.

“Zoom in”, Tony barely found the voice to rasp out. He watched in rapt fascination as her tongue darted out at the base of Vision’s cock and went upwards in one swift stroke before she wrapped her lips around the tip.

He let out another guttural sound as she started to bob her head up and down and finally shimmied out of his boxers. He could no longer ignore his leaking erection.

Tony wrapped a hand around himself and started moving his hips upwards in time with Vision’s. It seemed like not even the android could stand still when faced with her ministrations. Tony had been convinced that a being like Vision would have perfect control of his body and emotions, but who could blame him for losing his cool? After all he had seen, if the little Witch so much as touched him, Tony would come on the spot.

She certainly didn’t seem to mind his inability to stay motionless. Her powers even released his hands and they were both now firmly tangled in her hair.

Tony wasn’t ready to come yet, he needed a distraction. Anything to make his mind stop wondering about how Miss Maximoff’s lips would feel around him. Would she use her tongue? Her teeth?

He forced his eyes to move from Wanda’s face, deciding to focus on the rest of her body instead.

She hadn’t removed any of her clothes, she was still wearing that same flimsy top, and, _oh God_ , was that her hand in her shorts?!

The sight of the Witch pleasuring herself while her mouth was wrapped around the android’s cock was too much for him and Tony came with a grunt, much earlier than he would have liked.

They were still going at it once he caught his breath and he watched, enraptured, as Vision arched from the counter and stilled, the hand still wrapped in her hair pulling her closer while the other one was in his mouth to stop any sounds from coming out.

Wanda rose to her feet to kiss him, lips a bit swollen from being stretched for so long, and Tony groaned, wishing he had waited for that moment to come. He noticed Vision say something to the Witch, who nodded, a satisfied smile on her lips as she brought his hand down the front of her shorts, undoubtedly showing him the evidence of her own orgasm.

They kissed again after that and she playfully pushed him away before turning back to the kettle that she must have removed from the fire with her powers at some point. He’d have to check it out another time.

_Would_ he watch it another time? He knew he should just forget that the tape existed, but it was impossible. He thought of all the lonely nights ahead of him, and he knew he couldn’t just let it go.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., copy the segment from 3:40 to 4 AM and send it to my private folder”.

“Transfer completed, boss”.

Good. Now what to do with the tape.

Steve was the only other person who had access to the surveillance footage and Tony wondered what would happen if he stumbled upon it. Would the God-righteous soldier react as he did? Would he be swamped with unwilling arousal? Would he act on it? Or would he reprimand them?

Tony realized he couldn’t take that chance. He wanted to see more of them, _needed_ it, in fact. It wouldn’t do for them to suddenly become more careful.

“Oh, and F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Replace the footage in the surveillance files with the segment from 20 minutes before. Change the time stamp”.

“You want me to tamper with the surveillance files, boss?”

Tony sighed.

“You make it sound too serious, F.R.I.D.A.Y. No one will care, no one will get hurt, and it’s what’s best for everyone”.

“I understand, boss. Footage replaced. Time stamp changed”.

“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”, Tony responded, reaching into the pocket of his jacket for a handkerchief to clean up the mess.

He quickly dressed and left the room in search of Sam. He found him in the living room with Rhodey and Natasha.

“The culprits are ants”, he deadpanned, watching as confusion spread over two of his teammates’ faces. The annoyed expression on the Falcon’s face told him he knew exactly who was to blame.

“I see. I’ll deal with it. Thank you”.

Tony just gave him a curt nod and left. He once again kept his pace casual, even though he couldn’t wait to clear the building. He always ran after witnessing a scene like that. The Witch and the thought of what she’d do to him if she knew still made his blood run cold.

He was unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching from the window as he used a shortcut across the lawn.

“Do you think he watched it?”, Vision asked, fingers brushing lightly against Wanda’s side.

Her answering smile was full of amusement and suppressed arousal, eyes glinting mischievously as her own fingers ran across his abs.

Wanda’s eyes flashed red for a second before her smile widened and she pulled him in for a bruising kiss that made his body react instantly.

“Yeah, Vis, he did.”


End file.
